


Hedera

by lilacnightmares



Series: Flowers of Paradise [12]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assistant Ending, Biting, Degradation, Dreams and Nightmares, Extended Scene, F/M, Introspection, Manipulation, Nightmares, Oral Fixation, Panic Attacks, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Sex in a Car, Shame, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares
Summary: Anxious to hold onto what they hold dear and what's been used against them, Unknown clutches tightly to what power he's been led to believe he has only for someone to rip the rug from underneath his feet. He's angry, rightfully so, and the only thing keeping him together is the fact that he wants to believe that she would never willingly lie to him. She belongs to him, and he'd dare cut the strings away if someone had gotten their nails into her, even the Savior.Set during Petunia. Chapter 5 Extended Scene. NSFW.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Flowers of Paradise [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hedera

He worked without reprieve. 

He dared not to stop himself for a single moment. Lila had seen him work until his eyelids snagged down and his shoulders slumped. His fingers would keep their motion against the keys even in the haze of his long coming exhaustion. He was every bit long thought to be a machine that knew no break and that fact wouldn’t change… 

She had never seen another person so dedicated to his goal, so devoted to ensuring that what he did came to be what he wanted, and so righteous in his task. While she knew that he was up to no good, she also knew that he was being used to some degree by his boss. 

Whether he saw it or not, she didn't know. 

What she did know was that he deserved to be able to rest, to sleep, to breathe, and to let his shoulders slack for once in his life. Not that he would listen if she asked him to do that, it was only recently that she had gotten him to eat at proper times. Sure, her skills in the kitchen were hardly anything to be desired but she wasn’t going to let this guy starve. 

It wasn’t like Unknown was utterly a bad guy… well, he had taken her off the streets but she had seen the way that he was treated. It was nothing compared to the way his fingers felt against her wrist in his desperation. His boss looked at him and made him go until his eyes were blurry and his fingers would not stop trembling. 

His dedication to that woman was something that she couldn’t comprehend. It was like he owed her more than his life, more than his soul, and he was willing to put his body on the line to ensure that she got what she wanted. She’d decided a while ago that if she was going to get out of this place, it wasn’t just her who needed to leave. 

Her new boss needed to get out of this place. Unknown hadn’t seen a moment of daylight that was free and on his own time. It wasn’t fair to see him slowly wasting away against his will. It didn’t matter how angry he was at the world or whoever hurt him, this was no way to live and it was affecting him more than he was willing to admit. 

Convincing him wasn’t done easily and she didn’t take it lightly. She’d tried to nudge him in the right direction but she could still feel his fingers touching her shoulders with firmness as he whispered that she couldn’t say things like that if she wanted to be happy. He was protecting her from having to drink the glimmering poison that he had to drink. As long as she listened to him, she was safe. 

But, if his Savior knew that she was trying to convince him otherwise, it wouldn’t end well. She had seen the look in his eyes and she knew that he was serious. This man wasn’t afraid of anything but he knew what pain felt like. He didn’t want her to suffer as he had suffered, and even though the lines between good and evil were blurred inside of her head, she couldn’t bring herself to see him as the real bad guy in all of this. 

Curse her kindness and her faith in humanity, because she could feel her heart clench every time that he looked at her with such intensity. Nobody had ever taken her opinion seriously before and no one had dared to give her the time of day. But, when Unknown looked at her, she saw that he wanted to listen and that he would take anything she would share. 

It wasn’t always for this mission they were both charged with. No, late at night, he’d ask her about other things, about the outside, about her freedom, and about what it felt like to be outside as much as she wanted. There was a part of him that longed for that sunshine and she wanted to show it to him as much as she could. 

Maybe it was foolhardy to trust her boss, but she wanted to give him a chance because she saw the pain in his eyes and wanted to help. It was the same loneliness and pain that she had seen in her own eyes and she knew how isolating and lonely it felt to have nothing and no one to turn to when you want to scream it all away. 

She bit at her lower lip, looking at him, unsure of what to do. 

Now, Lila knew better than to disturb him when he laid his head against the desk to catch a few minutes of sleep but it was hard to let him lay there when she heard the sounds of mutters and whimpers underneath his breath. 

It was so light that anyone could have missed it if they weren’t paying attention, but she was. 

There was nothing else to look at in this room. It wasn’t like there were any windows or things to do on her phone when it was all locked and monitored. It was either she stares at the pile of work that she had to do or she turns her head to look at what he was doing when he didn’t know she was watching. It was obvious that he was having a nightmare. 

Some people wanted to be woken up when they were having one and other people didn’t want to be touched. She wasn’t sure what side he was on or what would be the right thing to do. So, she took a risk on it and watched across the room to gently nudge her hand against his shoulder, he didn’t wake up but the further of his brow lessened. 

“...” 

The least she could do was drape a blanket over his shoulders to protect from the cold, he always kept it so cold in this room to keep himself awake. She pulled up her chair to him just to allow herself to run her fingers through his hair, it was coarse and it was dry, she knew it was fried from the bleaching he had to do to keep it this white. 

The pink in his tips, she wondered, was that a hint to his natural hair color that he couldn’t wash out when he got angry? It was hard to imagine him that angry when he was asleep like this, showing sides of himself that nobody got to see. Yet, she knew it existed and persisted. But, even someone who was angry was not going to avoid nightmares. 

Nobody could stop them. Nor how badly or how much it could affect them. 

What surprised her was that he was crying. Unknown never cried. It must have been really bad if it was affecting him with such intensity. It had been a long time since someone comforted her in this way but she could remember how good she felt when someone reminded her that she was okay. 

“It’s okay,” she said, tentatively in a soft voice. “You’re not alone.”

If he were awake, she thought, he would be upset that she was doing this. But, she didn’t see his tears as a weakness, she saw them as his suffering. So, she kept coddling him without fear as she watched him rest, hoping to wade away his nightmares. “I hope next time you get overwhelmed… you let me chase away what scares you. Even the strongest of people can be protected without losing their pride. I just want you to trust me.”

“So, let me in… let me protect you the way you protect me.”

She’d miss it, but when she looked away from him, mint eyes were gazing directly into her soul. 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

His desperation was palpable. Everything that he knew and that he wanted was thrown to the wayside by that liar throwing a wrench in his plan and kicking him down. 

Unknown didn't know what he expected but he did know that by now, he should have known that no matter how hard he tried to destroy the people that hurt him all those years ago, they would always try to hurt him once more.

It wasn't fair, it wasn't right, and all he could think about was how hot his lungs burned as he rushed from the apartment. 

A bomb. 

There had been a fucking deadly bomb in the apartment and the Savior, no, both the Savior and Wisteria had failed to tell him this fact. Why would they? Why would they not tell him? Why would his fucking assistant lie to him? 

His ears burned from the lies that the redhead had choked out about him not abandoning him even though Unknown knew that he did. What a load of shit. He knew that his brother left him and he knew this was the only truth. 

It was all too much. 

His joints ached, his body screamed, and he knew there was just too much happening all at once for him to get a hold of the situation. He was going to never hear the end of it when they came back with empty hands. 

They weren’t returning with the target, they were coming back with their tail between their legs. 

He managed to navigate his way back to the car without too much trouble. He could remember to dodge the streets with cameras and that was all he had. He sank into the driver's seat of the car with a thud and shut that door behind him as a tense silence overtook him. The sound of his pants was the only thing that remained.

His fists palmed the steering wheel. His jaw was tense with stress. He knew he looked like he had been hit and shoved down, and there was surely some glass in his arm. There was blood but it had dried by now, he could see this as his vision slackened between white and black. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

A hand pressed against his arm, even though it was tender, it made him angry. He couldn't stop the hiss that escaped his lips. 

“You elected not to tell me” he breathed in a growl. “That there was a damn bomb in that apartment and that the switch wouldn’t just kill the power or something. It would have killed me. What gave you the right to do that?” 

Wisteria bit at her lip, mint eyes as hardened as she could keep them. “You think that I wanted to keep that information from you? The Savior is the one that made that order and she swore me to not tell anyone about it. I wanted to tell you. She told me I would be due for another round for education if I told you.” 

Unknown grew silent, but his rage was still burning. 

They were supposed to be partners and she was supposed to work with him. 

If the Savior said something that was one thing but he couldn’t believe that she had done that to him. He was angry but he couldn’t be angry at the Savior. That was against the rules but God if he wasn't upset she made him put everything on the line without knowing all the details. He couldn't afford to wind up in the dungeon for insubordination. 

Not right now. 

Oh, but he could be angry that Wisteria had kept something from him like this. Reasonably, she had no choice but to not tell him but that had never stopped her from whispering everything that she heard that she thought would affect him. 

He was far too upset to be rational about that fact. She was supposed to do everything with him and they were supposed to destroy them together. so, why did she lie and why did the Savior make her promise to lie? 

“And, they jammed my end of the system, darling,” Wisteria said, quietly. “It was like they knew I was watching the room and knew that if they cut my live feed then you would have a harder time beating them. I’m sorry, Unknown. I did everything that I could to fight back against them back on this. I’m not as good as you at this.” 

“No, you’re not,” He responded, bluntly. 

"..." 

She wasn't. 

Wisteria wasn't a hacker. She barely understood how to make numbers click. She was far better at deceiving people with that pretty face filled with so many tears. She didn't know what the hell she was doing. But, he told her that he had no damn sympathy for mistakes. He needed to get his job done, and he thought she would help him. 

This was her fucking idea. 

The target, tricking Luciel, using compassion to break him, all her ideas. She lied to him about this dangerous situation but she hadn't known about the bomb for long. She was a shitty liar, at least, to him. He knew what she wanted and what she meant. So, while his anger at everything was unreasonably growing, he had to focus on not losing his cool. 

This was all blown to shit. 

Luciel's fault. 

It was Luciel's fucking fault. He commanded himself to think despite the coil in his chest that made him want to seethe at the people that were supposed to be on his side. 

Unknown kept his grip tight on the wheel as they exited the city and entered the line of trees that would bring them back to Magenta. Back to Mint Eye where they would very surely have to deal with the wrath of the Savior. The last thing that he wanted was to get some earful when it wasn’t his fault.

That traitor… 

He had hidden secrets from them again and he came with backup, who knew Luciel would be dumb enough to have back up. They needed to recon and learn more about the situation to take them down. Variables that they had not planned for would take time to figure out. It would take longer to get the party coordinator to come to paradise. 

Frustrating, irritating, **_stupid_ **—

His promised paradise was just ahead of him. 

Unknown was supposed to be able to taste it, that's how close he was supposed to be on this very day. It was supposed to be right there, but just as he had feared, the liar got in the way and ruined anything. The only good variable in this situation was that he still had something that that liar didn’t. 

He had Wisteria and she believed in him far more than anyone else. She would never believe those lies of his. It was why she was better than some party coordinator.

_His thorn-covered rose that was bathed in elixir and blood._

Angry as he was, he wanted to remind her that she could be better for him. If she wanted to be with him, she had to be better every day just as he had to be stronger. She could do anything that she wanted, so long as it always swayed to him. He needed to gain control of his anger and his sense of self. 

He felt a dangerous hum that warned him that he was pushing his limits. Unknown couldn't afford to allow himself to show weakness or let any ghost of the past take control right now. If she wanted to prove herself useful if she wanted to prove her faith and show that she didn't lie to him for her gain…

Into the shaded tree line of nature where nobody could see them, he pulled the car to a halt and shut the engines off as he turned to look at Wisteria. 

She was staring at him, rather intently. She was looking for traces of his anger that remained and she would find the blistering rage where she always did. Bundled deep in his heart and in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, softly. “You know that I would never hide something from you like that if I had a choice. That… that liar ruined everything that we planned, and I never thought that idiot would bring back-up of all things. I just hate seeing you twisted up in pain like this. Please, let me help.” 

“I’m not weak,” was his response, cold as ever, but truthful. “Is that what you’re insinuating? I don't need help.” 

Wisteria hurriedly nodded her head. She realized her mistake in the words she used. “You’re not weak. You’re the strongest person that I know, Unknown.” 

He knew what she meant that knew that she would not lie but his fists were still clenched tightly as the sensation of being in the same room as the one that he despised so much broiled over like a fire. 

It had bothered him more than he wanted to admit. Was he trembling or was that his imagination? No, he couldn't be. A part of him wanted to destroy everything and anything that he could touch. He needed to feel his anger and he needed to let it out. 

And yet, something was stopping him. The only thing keeping him from doing that was the fact that they needed to be back to Magenta before the end of the day. There would be hell to pay but his body was screaming. 

Unknown needed to catch his breath. 

She leaned forward and brushed her thumbs against the crook of his eyes to wipe away tears that he hadn’t even realized had escaped. 

Unknown sucked in a breath, seeing a bit of a ghost in her eyes of the person she was before she had been ripped away from him that fateful day. Her features were often pulled into a wicked smile that knew sadism well, but this was something sweet… so sweet it burned his tongue. 

She had heard everything that happened in that apartment. She had heard that damn name. She had known every trace of the person that he had tried to erase and the only thought that he had was how much he wanted to scrub it from her mind. 

Yet, she was still here and looking at him with the same care. Wisteria had not said a word about what she had heard. She had not uttered that name. She still called him as she knew him from day one. 

She heard that name… the name of the man that he had removed himself from and refused to ever be again, and she heard his name that he had long abandoned in the basement. For a moment, he wondered what she thought of him as his voice cracked and he screamed. Did she still see him as unwavering and strong? 

Wisteria was the perfect assistant, sincerely and truly. As angry as he felt at her for doing this to him, he knew that she was only acting out and doing this because she had no say in the matter. To think that she was still devoted to him after seeing that. It was almost frightening. 

No matter what he did or what happened, she was still looking at him like he was her Savior in the dark. 

Validating in its twisted way. 

He needed to hear any name but that one at this moment. 

Wisteria was showing him a kind of gentle kindness that he hadn’t seen in some time. He couldn’t remember the last time that she held him like this, no, he could, the elixir had just burned his memory of that time after he drank to forget. 

How she fretted over him when he felt sick. Her nimble fingers patting down his locks that had dried out from all of the aggressive bleachings he had done to wipe away those former visions of a person that did not exist anymore. She still did those things now, but… 

She would cradle his face in her hands like this but instead of pressing her forehead against his no matter how clammy he felt.. there was a hum on her lips, whispering how she would destroy anyone that hurt him again, rather than saying how she wanted to make him feel safe. 

He still was in awe of how she pushed herself for his sake. 

Unknown could destroy them all himself, but the fact that she would time and time again pick to be his shield? He didn’t take it as an insult, but he did take it as a testament to her devotion to him. Even as the elixir burned through her veins and made her just as strong as he, she never lost her sense of compassion. 

Sure, it shifted, but she cared about him. 

The back of his head was still buzzing with a strong fever and all he could think about was how he wanted to focus on her touch but he could still feel chains against his ankles and a sense of impending dread. 

Her inward sigh drew his attention from his thoughts. 

“I love you,” she murmured. “I love you and only you, Unknown. Look, neither of us could have expected things to go this way today, my darling. They threw in more than we could have ever expected because they don’t play fair. It’s not your fault. If anything, it’s his fault. He’s always getting in your way. We’ll get them back for what they did to you… I promise.”

His hands reached up and grasped at her wrists to keep her touch with him, to keep her looking at him and only him. 

He needed this. 

Wisteria was right. This was only a temporary roadblock. Nothing more and nothing less. 

They had learned something new, and with this new information, they would be able to revise the plan and adjust their options to take down that redhead. It could still work. 

He needed Wisteria to stay with him. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against hers with a fever. 

She tasted of strawberry and it was something that he could focus on that didn’t remind him of the bitter taste of the elixir that he normally used to ground himself when these feelings rushed to the surface to pull him down again. 

She sighed, almost content that he had done such a thing. 

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but it was long enough that he had put off the urge to take in a breath of air and his lung began to burn in protest. He did it once again, and again, and again, and again, and again. 

“I need you,” he told her, sharply. 

“Take me,” she said in the same breath.

She kissed him. If only to stop him from shouting and posing himself to the frothing vitriol inside of his heart.

He was angry, overwhelmed, overstimulated, and in need of a distraction to stop the panic and dread from taking a hold of him and reducing his strong exterior to ash and rubble where he stood. He made no point in stopping her once he realized her lips were pressed so firmly against his own. 

Her nails dug deeply into his scalp, fingers curled around his jaw as she settled in his lap, moving his seat back as she did so in one swift motion. 

Her warmth and weight felt like a grounding sensation while the rest of his mind was swimming in confusion and animosity. His lungs screamed for reprieve but he ignored it, one of his hands grasping at the back of her shirt and the other holding her bicep. 

His heart felt like it was going to burst. 

Wisteria pulled away, breathing heavily, her forehead pressed against his. The heat of her breath hitting his cheek. Unknown growled, his hand quickly cementing itself in her long curls and yanking her to his face once more, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood but it was firm enough to lay down a warning. 

_You're playing with fire_ , he warned. 

Unknown was angry with her, angry with the Savior, and pissed that the woman had made his assistant promise on her hands and knees not to tell him that there was a bomb. She knew better but his Savior was supposed to help him, not hinder him by hiding crucial information from him.

He would have just blown them to hell had he known. The trigger had been in his hand and he could have done it. He could've gotten rid of Luciel once and for all, but he would damn himself in the process. A small price to pay for revenge. 

He wanted it. He wanted it and he had gotten so close to getting it. But that idiot didn't play by any rules and he brought someone with him to that fucking apartment and it had skewed the odds against him. 

He just couldn't fucking focus with the lying in his ears, the screaming, and his Wisteria begging him to leave the apartment. What was worse was that amid his anger to nearly blow the roof off, he seethed, realizing that death would be too kind to that bastard.

The loss wouldn't show him what the Savior's plan would. They just had to try again, try to get him pinned down by taking the party planner, yank him into the abyss and rip away everything he loves until he's begging to be let out of his misery while Unknown has everything in his hands as always deserved.

Yet, his rage had dissolved into a frantic feeling now. His shoulders still tense and his brain on a wire. His actions weren't coordinating with his brain, and all he could think about was the switch in his hands and those damned broken promises. 

His lies… 

His _lies…_

His breath quickened, and Wisteria's grip on his locks tightened just as swiftly. "Breathe," her soft voice spoke with such tenderness it faintly took him back someplace warm. "My darling, please. I need you to breathe with me. Focus on me. Not a thing but me." 

He did. Unknown looked deeply into her eyes and followed the steps she had laid out for him with a slow start. His breathing was haphazard but his beating heart could learn to listen to him when her voice coached him through it. 

This was why he needed a distraction. 

However, her lips pressed against his forehead, and her hands caressed his messy locks. Her voice spoke to him reassurance and care, "It's just you and me tonight. We're together and nothing will dare to harm you ever again. I'll destroy all of them before they ever get close. I'm here, I'll ensure your victory. I'm staying with you."

She was right. 

He wasn't trapped. There weren't shackles on his ankles and that bastard was touching him ever again. They were living in the present and nothing else mattered. 

A wrench had been thrown into their path but that did not mean that they were going to lose. It could be made right again, they just had to step back and look at the big picture first. It could be fixed. But he couldn't think about that now. Rather, he needed to think about the warmth in front of him. 

"For me?" He muttered as his breathing calmed down, "You'll destroy them all for me?" 

She giggled a wickedly devious sound. She was like a petulant princess who wanted to break all her toys. But not him, never him, because she was his toy to covet. She knew her strength and she let him possess it; Bowing her head with a smile and giving him affection in ways that he had never received. 

"I'd do anything for you," she said. Her brown eyes peered into his soul. "I can't believe I lived any other way before you. You're so strong and always spoiling me. I only want to give back to you for making me feel wanted and desired by someone so passionate. But, in return…" 

She kissed him on the lips once, twice, and then trice. Her lips were warm, soft, and still tasted like something so sweet it burned into his core like a fire. 

Her eyes bore into his, "I want you. God, I want you. I want all of you. I want so much of you that I'm drowning in your soul. I want to suffocate on your taste. If I am yours then you are mine. If I belong to you then I want you to belong to me. That’s not much… _right_? Pity your little princess and give her everything she wants." 

He pressed his right hand against hers, pushing it deeper into his hair as she pulled the ends with a heated fever. He grunted at the pain but it made him think about her and nothing else. She was so vicious and determined to have him, and he wanted her just as much. He needed this, he decidedly thought. 

If this was his distraction, he would pour all his frustration inside his body until he couldn’t think straight again. She rocked her hips into his and he could feel the tenderness in his jeans only growing more closed and confined by the minute. Her thighs dug into his thighs, desperately trying to find relief under her skirt. 

“You want it,” she taunted. 

_Greedy thing._

She had been trying not to squirm so obviously but he could feel her patience breaking down one second at a time. A tiny gasp left her lips as she clutched onto him. She had such a daring voice but when it came to Unknown, she would always lose her bark and obey. She was a brat until proven otherwise. 

If she thought that this meant that she was in charge of him, Wisteria had another thing coming. His expression darkened and so did his grip. 

"Poor little princess," he scoffed. "You're on the brink of tears as you cling to me. You're smart enough to know who you belong to, at the very least, so I’ll give you credit for it. What a spoiled brat thinking I'll just give her whatever she desires, though. You know it’s not about you… it’s about what I want and how badly you want me to destroy you." 

She huffed and puffed at his taunt. Wisteria didn’t like that he was right, no, her expression told him all he needed to know. She thought that she could hide everything but she was an open book with him, no matter what. 

Her indignance was adorable. 

Wisteria took hold of his hand and lowered it between her legs, sliding her underwear to the side as his warm digits brushed against her moist heat. He didn't need her to push him around here to do what she wanted, she knew that as soon as his fingers brushed against her clit. His breathy chuckle made her shiver without warning, a gasp falling from her mouth. 

"God, yes," she exhaled, almost out of relief at his feather-light touches. 

Relief? 

No, that wasn’t how this worked. 

"I barely touched you and you're already drenched," his taunt came readily. "What a disgustingly filthy princess you are. Were you out here touching yourself while you were supposed to be working? Is that why our mission failed today, huh? Fucking yourself to the thought of me degrading you? If that's the case, I shouldn't even be giving you this much if you're that selfish." 

She whimpered, shaking her head back and forth as his ministrations grew harder, hips trembling against his lap as not to arouse his frustration so soon. Good, she was learning. It took him one measly second to growl at her to let go of him and her hands retracted to her sides, immobile. She kept her hands to herself and tried not to be too loud. 

_Better_. 

"Please," she pleaded, despite her entitlement over him. "Don't tease me. I can’t take it. I'll be a good girl for you. I promise I behaved. I promise. I wouldn't touch myself during such an important time. I know better than to jeopardize our… your— mission, fuck! Besides, I... If I wanted your hands in me, I would have—" 

The pad of his middle finger flicked at her most sensitive spot which caused her eyes to widen and her lips to part in a gasp. Her heart hung forward as she tore her gaze away from him, whimpering at the smallest bit of relief. That only spurred him to prod more to see how far he could push her without letting her cum. 

There was no space for her to clench her legs together to stop him from making her feel the heat grow into a wildfire. Paying no mind to her quiet responses, he spread out her lips without a second thought. "Mmm. You would've spread your legs sooner." 

“Ngh…!” 

“Speechless, huh?” His deep chuckle reverberated inside of his chest. That only excited more at the prospect of how badly she wanted him. That was the only thing that he knew that he could count on in this place, the fact that she would forever fall to her knees for him. He could tell that she had bitten her lip to hide some of the sounds. 

That didn’t make him happy. She knew how he felt about that. They couldn’t have that, now could they? After all, she was the one that offered him a distraction to ease his troubled thoughts. Her head pressed against his chest, heavy gasps escaping her lips as he continued his prodding. 

He was always just a _bit slower_ than she wanted. 

Just enough to get her to beg and act out to get more of what she wanted. He liked to hear begging, and he enjoyed seeing the way her eyes would glimmer with frustrated tears. It was proof enough that her anger would always dissipate to vulnerability whenever he was involved. He got to see the truth in her eyes. 

The sombering yet humbling truth. The bratty princess was obedient and ready to please him at every beck and call. Even if she’d give him a bite on her way down to what they both wanted to have at that moment. It was quiet, but he could hear the way that she was whispering, “ _please, please, please, please,_ ” underneath her breath. 

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, did his fingers swirl around her clit just giving it the lightest of touch when her body shuddered against his for more.“That’s music to my ears,” his leaned down just enough so that she couldn’t drown out the sound of his voice, it would echo through her ears until she had no choice but to hear it out.

He rewarded her patience with one finger, nudging it inside of her trembling walls as she clenched around him. It wasn’t enough, they both knew, even as he added a second, curling his fingers up and extending them out just close enough to where she wanted him but not quite enough to give it to her. 

Another slew of quiet begs sprinkled in with her needs came to his response. Even as the lewd sounds of her desire overwhelmed her senses as he relentlessly toyed with her most sensitive spots, “I—I need, please, p—please, I can’t—”

His lips widened into a devious smirk. “Please, _what_? C’mon, a filthy princess like you can surely speak your mind.” 

Her hips ground down against his length in response, pushing against the growing bulge in his tight jeans in defiance. That was all it took for him to retract his hand from her body in a matter of seconds. Her whimper that time was pained with desire. He hadn’t screwed her stupid quite yet so she should have had more control over her desires. 

A shame if she didn’t.

He liked to see her come unglued and fall to pieces but if she couldn’t listen to the simplest of orders then maybe she didn’t need it as much as she said. “If you can’t use your words, you won’t be getting anything,” he said, simply. 

Wisteria lifted her head and stared, brown eyes glossy with need and want, pink lips trembling as she gazed into his heart. The defiance was losing its flame and luster as she needed him more and more, it was only a matter of time. Her pupils were wide and dilated, and tears had appeared in the corner of her eyes the longer she had to wait. 

He knew that she was desperate and that she would do anything. Her voice caught in her throat, “I—I need… I need you… I need you to…” 

Her trembling fingers had risen from her side and she was dangerously close to touching him again but she was hesitating given the orders that he had spoken. They rested against her thighs, tempting to slide deeper and either touch herself or free him from his jeans so that she could touch him. Either way, she wanted it. 

She wanted him. 

These sounds and her body were only for him to play with. She had proven that time and time again and now she was giving in to her desires and what he wanted. What they both wanted to have and to hold. Her sputtering and stammering just weren’t cute right now when he could feel the heat in his loins and his body urged him to satisfy it. 

“Put your mouth to use then,” Unknown scoffed. “If you can’t say it then you’ll clean the filth that you’ve sullied my hands with.”

If Wisteria wasn’t going to give him what he wanted, he would gladly make sure that she couldn’t talk for a moment. He nudged his fingers into her waiting maw and her tongue curled around his fingers that were still slick with traces of her release. For someone that wanted everyone to think that she was cute and innocent—

She was far from that with the crass noises escaping her mouth and the desperation of her hips bumping into his own. She continued until there was no trace left, breathing deeply when his fingers trailed so far back that she nearly gagged from the pressure. By the time he pulled his hand away, she was barely holding it together. 

But, she wasn’t going to cum unless he did. 

“Spit it out,” He warned with a low hiss. “Or I’ll leave you a trembling mess and you won’t be getting anything from me for a long time. Not until I decide you’re worthy of receiving any of my sympathies. You’ll be fast to beg and plead but I’ll ignore it. You know I hate people who think they can get what they want without proving their worth to me.”

“Fuck me,” she rasped, eyes wide and undaunted. This time, her voice firmer and fraught with no trace of pride. She wasn’t going to bite back anymore, she was far too needy to try. “Please, please, please, _Unknown_. I need you, I need to cum— can’t, can’t do it without you, please— you’re my… you’re the only one I… fuck! I need you, please, I can’t wait.” 

Unknown paused for a moment, and much to Wisteria’s relief, his hands let go of her and went to his jeans as he fiddled with the zipper and freed himself from his briefs. His slick hand ran from base to tip, covering himself in his slick and hers mixed with such a wet sound. Her breathing grew heavy, eyes staring at his hands with desire. 

If the situation granted, he’d let her suck him off if that was what she wanted. But, their together time was limited and neither one of them was about to waste the chance to be this close to each other when the fate beyond the mountains that waited for them was going to make it hard to be this intimate for a while. 

She looked like she wanted to replace his hands with her own, as well, but he wasn’t in the right place to let anyone touch him first without him giving them the word. That was something that she knew and understood about him. 

He didn’t give up his control very often and when he did, it was only for a brief moment or for her to suck him off. 

He needed control. 

He needed it more than she did. 

And Wisteria _knew_ better than to touch him when he had given her the warning not to do it. 

That was the strick line she accepted when she kissed him the first time and offered her life to him. She would earn something tender for that later but for now, she would continue to dig her nails into her thighs and leaves marks that would force her to remember who made her feel that way. “Don’t you dare cum until I tell you,” Unknown warned her once and he would not repeat it. “Got it, Princess?” 

She nodded her head hurriedly, her messy brown curls sticking to her face even though she had tucked it away over her shoulders. That was all it took for her to watch with intensity as she lifted her hips and as he rubbed the head of his cock up and down her outer lips, watching as she nearly hit her breaking point too soon. 

His lips pressed against her ear once more, giving her a quiet order as he thrust his hips into her hole without pause. It was exactly what she wanted, too, since she rewarded his actions with the sounds of her voice, utterly pleasured and high on the feeling of how he stretched her out just enough. It always burned just a bit, but it got easier each time they were intimate. 

Wisteria had given him her first time and he did not take that without respect for what it meant in how much she trusted him. “Yes, yes, yes,” she managed, relief pouring into her veins. It was like heaven on earth in her eyes. 

And just like that, as soon as he was settled all the way down to the hilt, he started to move and her vision nearly went white. Trying to hold herself together as he untethered the line that she was using to hold herself in one piece was the hardest thing that she had ever done in her life but she did, she did it for him. 

She always would. 

He was relentless, calculated, and determined to make her whimper and wither in his grasp until she couldn’t think straight and she would allow him to do so with every passing second. She took it with no fight. Both of them desperately pushing into each other with the hope that more and more and more could be enough to relieve the fire. 

It never did, it only ignited it faster and blazed deeper and wider than it had before. 

Every thrust of his hips had her trembling, shaking, withering for more. He wasn’t going to last very long and neither was she. There was something that he needed and it had been biting at his heels since he saw her face. 

“Unknown,” she pleaded. “Please, please… I can’t… I’m so close, I can’t—”

“Say my name,” he said, all of a sudden, and her head whipped back just enough to see the way his mint eyes were gazing at her with such desire and desperation. When she whimpered his code name, it didn’t seem to please him the way he wanted. “You _were_ listening, you know _my_ name. Say it, I want that to be the only name on your lips when you cum.”

Unknown wanted to erase the memory of that liar and that traitor speaking his name. He hated that name with such a fiery intensity but he needed to hear it said differently to rid himself of the ghosts that wanted to swallow him whole. 

Wisteria wracked her brain as his palms dug into the tops of hers, making her claw harder into her skin. 

What _was_ the name? 

She was thinking, breathing hard as she clenched around him and the pressure began to be too much. It struck her at the last second, and although the sound felt very foreign on her tongue as she said it, she said it as her life depended on it, breathing it through her teeth as her cries just blended into it naturally. 

That. 

That was it. 

It felt so good, it felt so good that it was hard to remember everything with clarity but she knew how important this was. “ _Saeran_ ,” it burned against her tongue to bite back her curses but it pleased him. “Saeran, please. Oh, God, _Saeran_ , please, do not stop— I want to cum, you feel _so_ good, I can’t take it anymore!”

She was rewarded for her good pleasure as one of his hands dug between her thighs and pressed against her clit, rubbing her in time with his thrusts in a haphazard manner to give her what they both wanted so very badly, and that was to cum. All it took was him pushing her over the edge and giving her the smallest command of “Cum,” for the coil that had been brewing to come undone. 

Her voice was peppered with nonsensical praise and desire as she said his name over and over again, lacing his memory with something much sweeter than the ghosts of his pasts dragging him under, he couldn’t even remember the distress as her body melted in his grasps, reminding him that he was a strong person and that he held all the cards. 

“Saeran…!” 

Those traitors would burn in Hell while he gained nothing but pleasure for working himself to the bone all these years. This was just a taste of the paradise that he desired. This forever, this feeling of liberation. It was what he wanted and how he went without it for so long, he didn’t know. 

But, it was his and he would be damned without it. 

It didn’t take much longer after that for him to hit his own release, spurred by the sounds of her voice as she came down from her high, and from the way she clenched and tightened around him as her core pulsated with satisfaction. 

He wasn’t often very loud but his voice would get tangled with grunts and groans whenever he peaked his peak, fingers digging into her skin to keep himself from completely letting himself show he was vulnerable. 

“Fuck,” he hissed. “You’re so fucking tight.” 

Her release and his could be felt leaking from her core even without him removing himself from deep inside of her, but he dared not move at that moment. Unknown knew that the moment that he let her go, they were going to have to get cleaned up and face the music with the Savior. 

And he surely let himself be damned before he lost a second of this pleasure. 

He earned it. 

This was _his_ time. 

This was what paradise was all about, letting yourself revel in the darkness of your deepest desires and not letting anyone take it from you. 

And this one girl, he thought, as her hands came to rest around his center as she clung to him in desperation, he wasn’t going to let anyone have her nor would he ever let those bastards take him from his hands, even if they tried to pry them from his cold, dead hands, he would never let go. It was going to be a long night. 

The dread that he felt was all but gone, and he knew that she had kept her promise to him, lulling him to sleep long ago with the whisper that she would chase away his nightmares. She was always true to her words, whether she knew it or not. He pressed his lips against the top of her head, giving her one small praise for obeying. 

“Good little princess,” he murmured. 

Her grip on the back of his shirt tightened. 

“Yours,” she responded automatically. There was something in her voice that told him that she could tell what he was thinking. She knew that he wasn’t going to say it given what the request was so she would take it upon herself to be the selfish one. “Hold me just a little longer, please?”

“Only this once,” he said. 

Even though he hoped that it would not be the last. It wouldn’t, he thought bitterly, he would destroy all of them and ensure that their paradise was guaranteed. 


End file.
